katana_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Kissyface
Mr. Kissyface is a minor antagonist and an enforcer of V's. Appearance A muscular man of tall build, Mr. Kissyface towers over Zero, V, and his fellow henchmen. Setting himself apart from the rest of V's entourage, Mr. Kissyface sports a white jacket, with an upturned collar, and matching pants. He appears to be shirtless underneath, wearing only a black tie. Mr. Kissyface appears to have an affinity for the color purple, wearing a purple executioner's hood and wearing a belt sporting the colour. Personality Mr. Kissyface comes across as a calm and level-headed individual unlike his superior, V. He expresses dismay when V murders Al-Qasim before having properly interrogated him and is able to discern Zero's taunting of V as getting "under his skin". Mr. Kissyface appears to be confident in his abilities, if not cocky, approaching Zero with a casual swagger before the latter was armed. It is possible that he wanted a fair fight with Zero, as he shows no signs of worry when he breaks the restraints of his would-be victim, who then proceeds to murder two of his associates. When Zero arms himself with his katana, Mr. Kissyface simply chuckles and states to his enemy that they could now "have some fun". History Factory While he does not appear in person, a portrait of Mr. Kissyface (akin to an employee of the month frame) is present in the final room of the Factory where the Scientist is held. Mansion Mr. Kissyface appears in person in Al Qasim's Mansion garage, after a restrained Zero regains consciousness after triggering a booby-trapped door rigged by V. He accompanies V, the two (along with SNOW) sent by their employer to interrogate Al-Qasim concerning the manufacture of Chronos. When Zero demonstrates his foresight of the interrogation through the influence of Chronos, all the while mocking V, Mr. Kissyface expresses mild bemusement at the fact. After V botches the interrogation by murdering Al Qasim in a blind fury as a result of Zero's taunting, Mr. Kissyface is ordered to murder Zero. As he prepares to execute Zero with his personal axe, Mr. Kissyface is accompanied by two henchmen, one of whom having possession of Zero's katana. Zero manages to escape his restraints and retrieves it, engaging Mr. Kissyface in a fight. The enforcer is eventually overpowered, his axe's handle breaking after several clashes, allowing Zero to mortally wound and decapitate him. Boss Fight "Hey guys, check this out." — Mr. Kissyface prepares to execute Zero Mr. Kissyface is encountered as the game's first proper boss, if one does not count the previous fight with V (due to the unique and plot-related nature of the fight). The battle starts with Zero strapped to a chair, with Mr. Kissyface approaching for the kill. Repeated movement inputs will cause Zero to tip the chair over, resulting in Mr. Kissyface destroying it. The executioner will chase after the player, who cannot fight back, attempting to kill them with a downward strike. In order to retaliate, the player must first dispatch Mr. Kissyface's accompanying henchman in possession of Zero's katana with the broken leg of the chair (which is marked with an arrow, shortly after it splinters from the chair's destruction). Upon retrieving it, the fight begins in earnest. "''Heh... Good. Now we can have some fun." — Mr. Kissyface getting serious Simply attacking Mr. Kissyface will result in him blocking the player. In order to land a hit on Mr. Kissyface, the player must strike when he is left open after executing an attack. Mr. Kissyface alternates between four attacks during his boss fight: * A leaping lunge attack, which can cover around half the distance of the room. Mr. Kissyface's leap distance is influenced by the player's current position and he can forcibly shorten it. * A throw of his axe across the room, which lodges itself into the wall. The player should exercise caution, as the axe returns to Mr. Kissyface shortly after and can kill the player on its return trip. The axe's return will not kill the player if the combatants are engaging in a clash. The player can reflect the axe with a well-timed strike, although Mr. Kissyface will catch it effortlessly and is not made open to attacks from doing so. * A small jump into the air, while spiraling his axe in a counter-clockwise motion around him. It is possible to hit Mr. Kissyface while he is midair, though this is risky as the axe's quick spiraling motion can kill the player as they attempt to get close. * Whacks a mine towards the player's side of the room with his axe. The mine itself can knock the player over, leaving them vulnerable to the following explosion. The mine can be deflected back at Mr. Kissyface with a well-timed strike, which opens him up for an attack. Landing a strike on Mr. Kissyface will knock him down, displaying an attack prompt above him which initiates a clash between the two combatants. The player must then hold down the attack button, which will incrementally fill up a bar, which in essence is a health bar (failing to do so will result in '(HOLD)' appearing over the prompt). It takes four knockdowns into clashes to completely fill the bar (possibly more if the player does not always hold down the attack button as soon as the prompt is displayed), which will result in Zero disarming Mr. Kissyface and fatally wounding him. The player will be unable to leave the garage until they finish Mr. Kissyface off - with a single decapitating slash. Trivia * Mr. Kissyface is the only boss without a music track unique to him. The track that plays during his fight, ''All For Now by LudoWic, is shared with Headhunter. * Dying and restarting during Mr. Kissyface's boss fight before retrieving Zero's katana rerolls the facial appearance of his accompanying henchmen and, curiously, the position of Al Qasim's corpse. Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists